Two Can Play This Game
by AnimeLova34
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are trying to make each other jealous...read and find out what they are planning.(Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha or any1 in my story)
1. Plan Begins

**Author's Note**

**Hey pplz! I think this Fanfic is pretty good compared to my other ones so R&R Thankx!!!**

Kagome watched from behind the tree looking at what kikyo and Inuyasha were doing.

_I wonder what he has to talk about with Kikyo in the middle of the night? Kagome thought._

_**Kagome's P.O.V**_

_**Wow, they're really getting close over there. Why is Inuyasha out here specifically after he had said that he didn't love Kikyo anymore and he doesn't owe his life to her either because of all the times she tried to kill me. Oh my god, would he lie to me? Did that hug last week from me mean nothing to him? And here I thought that I had conquered his heart instead of Kikyo. Great, so everything he said last week was a big lie!!!**_

_**End P.O.V.**_

Kagome was getting angrier by the second thinking about all the fake words that poured from his mouth that night when he actually apologized for kissing Kikyo and said that it didn't mean a thing to him. Kagome had left for a whole week and a half after she had seen them together and the night she returned was when he apologized. Kagome was so caught up in her own mind she wasn't hearing the most important part of the meeting.

**(Kagome doesn't hear this)**

"Kikyo, what do you want, for you to help me with my plan."

"Inuyasha, if you promise to not end it for a whole month then I'll do it and you have to at least give me a kiss everyday."

"Feh,(Inuyasha was about to say "no" but changed his mind before he spoke) ok, fine but you can't say a word to Kagome or else she'll find out that this is all a plan to get her jealous and not go out on one of her "Dates" with Hojo again."

"Don't worry my little puppy, she won't know a thing."

Kagome turned around just as she saw Kikyo kiss Inuyasha. She stood up and ran really fast back into the hut. She laid back down on the straw and fell asleep alittle time later.

_No! Inuyasha wouldn't do this to me just because he found Hojo's scent on me when I came back or would he? It was just a date and I got cold so I borrowed his jacket but Inuyasha seems to think differently. Kagome thought as she drifted to sleep._

_Meanwhile Back with KIkyo And Inuyasha._

Inuyasha quickly pulled back.

"Kikyo what was that?"

"Let's just call it a first kiss."

Inuyasha scowled and started walking away whileKikyo followed.

_I really hope that Kagome didn't follow me. Inuyasha thought as he entered the hut._

_Good, she's still sleeping._

"Inuyasha, don't you wish to get some rest now?"

Inuyasha sighed and sat down next to Kagome and trying to sleep.

"tsk, tsk, Sleep over here." Kikyo whined.

She dragged Inuyasha far away from Kagome on the other of the hut and then sat on his lap snuggling up against him.

Inuyasha scowled with a look of disgust on his face but it disappeared as he remembered exactly what he had to do. He put his arms around Kikyo thinking that he'd remove then later when she fell asleep but he drifted to sleep before he could.

_**The next morning.**_

Sango and Miroku woke first because they had the most sleep.

"Miroku, am I hallucinating or is kikyo in this hut with Inuyasha?"

"If your dreaming then I'm havin the same dream."

Sango walked over and gently poked inuyasha's arm.

"This is definitely real." Sango said relieved that she wasn't going crazy.

But that relief soon disappeared when she heard Kagome waking up.

"Oh my god Miroku! Help Kagome go back to sleep, she can't see this!"

Miroku hurried to Kagome's side and started singing a lullaby like a croaking frog while Sango desperately tried to cover the pair up with a blanket.

No use, Kagome opened her eyes. In truth she would've slept some more except for the fact that some one was singing horribly and she was gonna stop it no matter what.

"Miroku you'd better stop that singing before you get a lump on your head twice the size that Sango gives you when you grope her butt!" Kagome screamed.

"Ok, ok," Miroku said raisings his hands in defense. "I was singing because, um, because, um.... because Shippo had a hard time sleeping early this morning."

At that moment Shippo woke up. "Man that was the best rest I've had in who knows how long."

Miroku Sweatdrops " HeHe I guess he was sleep talking."

"Right." Kagome said slowly not understanding why Miroku was so nervous.

She peeked around him and saw Sango with something huge covered in a blanket behind her. Sango had a grin from ear to ear and she was twisting her hands together tightly. Kagome walked over to the Sango and tried to see what she was hiding but Sango kept stepping in front of Kagome. Kagome decided to use trickery. She took a quick step one way and then stepped around Sango the other way. Kagome quickly grabbed the blanket and lifted it up. "Inuyasha, SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha slammed into the ground. When he finally pulled his face out of the floor he looked up at Kagome. "What was that for!" Inuyasha yelled.

"For lieing you creep!" Kagome screamed before running out of the hut. Kikyo who moved in the middle of the night and ended up next to Inuyasha woke and glanced around.

"Hey Inuyasha, would you like something to eat? What's wrong and where's Kagome?"

"Nothing's wrong and Kagome left so let's just eat and then go find jewel shards." Inuyasha murmured.

_**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**_

_**My plan is working fantastic. As long as I act a little miserable after everytime Kagome yells at me then the others won't know that I'm planning all of this. I wonder where she went though.**_

_**End P.O.V.**_

Kagome ran as fast as she could with no thought of where she was going. Until she was finally out of breath and couldn't run anymore. She propped herself against a tree and started sobbing into her hands.

"Kagome are you allright?"

Kagome looked up to see just the person she wanted to meet, Koga.

**_Ok, Inuyasha, two can play this game. Kagome thought._**

"Yes, I'm fine Koga. But there's something I need you to help me with and I don't want to hurt you so I would understand if you wouldn't agree to help."

"Ok, tell me what you want me to do." Koga said.

Kagome explained to Koga that she wanted him to pretend that they were together so Inuyasha would leave Kikyo. After she finished she saw the hurt expression on his face. "Koga you don't have to do this." Kagome reminded him.

"What I don't understand is why you'd want to be with him

even though he hurt you all the time." Koga replied

"Your right Koga, and you know what else you and I are going to do this with one goal, make him angry that is if you agree."

"I'll help Kagome, with anything, as long as your there besides me." Koga said sheepishly.

"Thank-you, Thank-You, Koga!" Kagome squealed as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. Koga, stunned by this blushed 10 shades of red before hugging her back. He waited awhile before he broke the hug and stepped back saying, "Come on let's get you something to eat back at your hut."

Kagome nodded and climbed on Koga's back.

When they reached the door of the hut Kagome walked in with Koga's arm around her shoulder.

"Hey guys the noodles I bought smell delicious." Kagome said a bit cheerful now.

"hi Kago........." Everyone at the moment realized that Koga was there too.

Inuyasha who had just drank some water started choking.

"Hey do you guys have extra?" Koga asked.

Sango slowly pointed to the table with the noodles on it not trusting her voice.

"I'll get some for us" Kagome said.

US! US! Us! What does she mean by US! Inuyasha thought frantically. Then he calmed down knowing exactly what he was going to do.

Koga sat down next to Inuyasha.

Kagome was about to get two bowls until she heard Inuyasha say, "Kikyo here, let me help you fix your hair." Kagome was getting really mad now. She grabbed only one bowl and walked over.

"Here Koga," Kagome said as she sat down next to him. "I'm not that hungry so I'll just have some of yours."

Koga was surprised at first until he caught onto what Kagome was trying to do.

"Sure, why not." Koga said.

Inuyasha had just finished helping Kikyo tie her hair when he heard that. Inuyasha almost gagged right there but he coughed instead and tried to hold onto his patience. Luckly he reminded himself of what his goal was to do.

**Author's Note**

**Yipee! Chappie 1 is done! So.......... WHAT DO U THINK? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OH and 1 more thing what pairing should I do, Kou/Kag or................ Inu/Kag tell me in the reviews thankx!**


	2. What comes Around Goes Around

Author's Note 

Chappie 2 is Updated!! I'm happy. I think I'm gonna make it an Inu/Kag fic because they look sooooooooo cute together. This chapter might have a lot of Inu/Kik and Kou/Kag but............... IT CHANGES maybe for the better or for the worst. Anywayz, Review and don't 4 get!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Hehe sorry I get carried away sometimes at this writing. New Hobby.

"_What the hell are they doing?"_ Inuyasha thought as he watched the two flirt around from the beginning.

Kagome knew that she wasn't acting like herself at all. This whole plan thing made her more hyper then she was and she didn't count the tickling or the jokes as flirting at all.

Koga had the last bite of noodles left in his bowl.

"Who ever gets it first deserves the last bite." Koga challenged

"You don't know the world of hurt your gonna be in Koga." Kagome countered.

They both laughed and started tackling each other pretending that no one else was there and trying desperately to get Inuyasha as mad as possible. Everyone in the room (Except Inuyasha) knew that he was jealous. Even Kikyo knew which made her mad. Even though it was just a plan he was after all still hers. Everyone watched as the couple continued with the flirting. Koga got to the noodles first and tried to eat them but Kagome grabbed his hand with the fork in it and put the noodles into her mouth. Koga, trying to hide the fact that he was embarrassed with Kagome holding his hand said, "You can't do that!"

"Yeah I can, because you said that whoever gets it first wins and you never said how, so it was fair to me. "Kagome replied Stubbornly.

"OK you win."Koga said smiling. 

"I always win Koga, get used to it." Kagome said which stunned her alittle because she sounded like the little preppy girls at her school trying to get a guy's attention.

Inuyasha caught the whole gang's attention when he said, "So...Kikyo, want to take a walk outside."

"Sure" Kikyo said grabbing his hand

Kagome and Koga got mad because they weren't really getting Inuyasha angry at all. Just annoyed. _We'll show them Kagome and Koga thought at the same time. _

"Hey Kagome, I agree with Inuyasha, let's take a walk."

"Why not, hold on a sec, I want to get my Camera that takes instant pictures. I just bought it a couple days ago before I came back here."

"Sure thing Kag."

_That stupid dead wolf boy thinks he can call Kagome Kag after just being with her for one day! Inuyasha thought. We'll get them in the afternoon in the lake. Inuyasha and Kikyo thought at the same time. _

After Kagome got her camera from her backpack she turned and asked the others if they wanted to take pics with her and Koga.

"I guess, it's better then watching you guys flirt." Sango said without thinking and quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. Kagome and Koga both blushed a dark red color that could pass off as two strawberries.

Once they were outside Kagome took pictures of everyone but she took a lot of pictures of Sango and Miroku. Koga had somehow managed to get them to pose and Kagome was really enjoying it because they looked perfect with each other. Kagome then notice Inuyasha and Kikyo up on the sacred tree.

"Hey you want to take some pictures!" Kagome yelled so they'd hear her. They looked like they were talking and laughing about something.

Before Kikyo could say no, Inuyasha yelled, "Maybe just 1" He climbed down from the tree and walked over followed by Kikyo.

"OK you two give me a pose that would make you guys have to put you under cute couples in my photo album. Sure as hell gonna put Sango and Miroku under it because they look soooo cute! Oh and me and Koga absolutely." Kagome added that last comment to goad Inuyasha's temper but he didn't seem pricked about it.

Kagome sighed and started to take pictures. She got so mad when she took a picture with Kikyo in front of Inuyasha with his head on her shoulders and his arms around her waist. She had to admit, they looked cute but if she were in place of Kikyo, it'd look way cuter. She quickly shook away the thought as she saw Koga approaching her.

"Hey, having fun." She asked him.

"Best I've ever had." Koga replied putting his arm around her shoulder. Kagome smiled then realized that Inuyasha was staring at her.

"Oh yeah sorry Inuyasha you're probably waiting for these pictures." Kagome sorted through her 20 photos of Kikyo and Inuyasha and picked out 4 for each of them.

"I'm keeping the rest for my scrapbook. You guys will definitely go under cute couples." Kagome gave a weak grin but inside she was a little hurt. Little did she know that Inuyasha saw right through that grin and realized that she was alittle hurt.

_I know she's hurt and even though I shouldn't be happy, I am because she finally falling for me like I fell for her a week ago. ........................................_

_**Next Chapter Pre-view- (At the Lake)- "What the hell is this?" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome stood up and shook her hair. Inuyasha's and Koga's mouths dropped wide open. "Kagome duck back into the water!" Sango screamed. "Wha..." "aahhh" Kagome squealed after realizing her top came off..............................**_

_**I hate cliffhangers but............hey I sure luv makin them! Hehe**_

_**Author's Note**_

_**Sorry 4 the short chapter but its been an especially long day 4 me. So, I'm tired. Plz review. Hoping to hear from u guys! And I'm gonna start listing the people who reviewed. Cuz it's fun answering other pplz review. Lolz cya!**_


End file.
